In general, crystalline aluminosilicates in both natural and synthetic forms, often referred to as zeolites, are of particular interest since they find wide and promising application in industry as, for instance, catalyst carriers or catalysts in various types of hydroconversion processes.
It has now been found that novel synthetic crystalline (metallo)silicates can be prepared from reaction mixtures wherein the various components are present in defined molar ratios and use is made of a specific organic nitrogen-containing cation.